1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chuck adapters and hand held mechanically powered screwdrivers, and more particularly to a universal chuck adapter which allows a metal drill bit to be used with a hand held mechanically powered screwdriver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,143, entitled Chuck Adapter, issued to Thomas Earl Laxson on Oct. 22, 1974, teaches an adapter for a chuck having an end face into which opens a threaded socket which enables the chuck to be operated by a manual device such as a wrench. The adapter includes a generally cylindrical body having opposed end faces. Opening onto one of these end faces are a series of threaded bores which decrease in diameter away from the end faces. A threaded stem is screwed into the socket in the chuck and into one of the bores of the adapter. The adapter is formed with two structural arrangements for receiving the effective end of a hand tool for tightening the adapter on the stem. Opening onto the other face of the adapter are a series of non-circular recesses which gradually decrease in diameter away from that face and any one of which is adapted to receive the head of a hand wrench. Extending from each of these sockets to the side surface of the adapter is a radial passage which is adapted to receive the end of a hand tool and the exterior surface of the adapter adjacent this end face is formed with two sets of wrench-engaging surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,784, entitled Cutting Tool Adaptor, issued to Donald Awalt Smith on Aug. 10, 1974, teaches an adaptor for a hand-operated power machine tool such as a power screwdriver. The adaptor includes a sleeve adapted to receive a cutting tool bit in the forward end and an aperture for slidably engaging the shank of the screwdriver bit in the rearward end. The sleeve preferably also comprises a concentric ring mounted grip allowing free relative motion between the grip and the sleeve. The adaptor is used for performing a series of operations where a guide cutting is first made in a workpiece, and then a screw is driven into the guide hole.
U.S. Pat. No. Re. 28,662, entitled Quick-Change Chuck with Adjustable Tool-Holding Socket, reissued to Otto Bilz on Dec. 23, 1975, teaches a quick-change chuck with a hollow cylindrical shank and a tool-holding socket which is inserted into the shank and adapted to be very accurately adjusted by very simple means to different positions in the axial direction relative to the shank.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,730,220, entitled Device for the Attachment of Tools to Drilling and Other Power Operated Metal Working Machines, teaches a device for attaching tools to power operated metal working machines.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,741, entitled Combination Treading and Screw Driver Tool, issued to Noel Logan on Mar. 11, 1975, teaches a screw driver which has a threaded portion forming a tap immediately adjacent to the screw engaging end of the screw driver. The screw driver has a flat end on the proximal end and a groove immediately adjacent the proximal end.
Often a carpenter needs to convert his mechanically powered screwdriver to a temporary metal drill in order to drill through sheet metal. It is inconvenient for him to carry an electric hand drill motor. It would be far more convenient for him to be able to adapt his mechanically powered screwdriver to a metal drill by means of a chuck adaptor.